The Dark Days
by IceDragonGirl36
Summary: He was running to keep his body but he could not do it. Now Cab and his new found friend are off to try and save the human race but they are going to need all the help they can get. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello. This is IceDragonGirl36 again. This is my new story and I hope you guy like it. =-)**_

'talking through a mind link from a cloud to a human'

 _This is the thoughts of the person_

 _'This would be talking through a mind link from a human to a cloud'_

 **This is a cloud talking out loud**

I was running, my heart pounding in my chest. I got to hurry before they catch me. I stopped at once when I spotted the dark cloud in the alley I was in.

 _They have found me. I should have known that I could not escape from them. I can never be a free human; I got to share myself with another._

The cloud twisted and turned in front of me and dread built up in my heart. The cloud started to move closer to me and I took a step back. Suddenly another cloud appears in front of me and I felt a force push me back.

'Do not worry for I will protect you.'

"What..?" I cried out, my voice full of fear.

 _Where was this voice coming from? Who is talking to me?_

'Do not fear me please. I am a friend and not all clouds are the same. There are some of us who will not take an unwilling human host.'

Realization hit me. It was the cloud in front of me that was talking to me. I took a few more steps back but I found myself against a wall, a wall that was never there before.

 **No, human body does not get to run away. I had hunt down human body so I claim it as mine. MINE!**

The cloud that had hunted me down had a raspy voice as if it had a sore throat. I did not want that thing in me. But who was that cloud who was protecting me right now?

 **No! I will not let you take him! You cannot take him as your host because I will not let you!**

The cloud that was in front of me leapt at the cloud that wanted me as its host and shoved it away from me. They fought and slowly my cloud was winning.

 _Wait. What? My cloud where did that come from?_

The cloud pushed the other away and then turned to me.

'It is done. You are safe now.'

"Stay away from me! I will fight you if you come closer to me!"

But in my heart I knew that I would lose against it.

'I am sorry that I have to do this to you but it is the only way to keep you safe from the others. Sorry.'

"What?"

I did not understand what it was saying. Suddenly it leapt at me and went inside my body and then the sky went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello. This is IceDragonGirl36 again. This is my new story and I hope you guy like it. =-)**_

'Talking through a mind link from a cloud to a human'

 _This is the thoughts of the person_

' _This would be talking through a mind link from a human to a cloud'_

 **This is a cloud talking out loud**

The next thing I knew was that I was sitting in a chair in front of my house.

"Man that was a weird dream."

'That was no dream Cab. It did happen.'

"Who the hell? Where are you! Come out now are I will call the cops!"

'Be calm please, I will try to explain. First off, my name is Yami Mel. I am a cloud as you humans would call us.'

'You can talk to me using your mind. Try it so that way the others do not get curios about a host talking to someone. Do you understand me Cab?'

' _GET OUT OF ME NOW! GET OUT! GET OUT!'_

'Please calm down and let explain-'

' _NO! GET OUT! I SAID THAT I WOULD NEVER LET MYSELF BECOME A HOST! I WOULD DIE FIRST BEFORE I WOULD EVER LET ONE OF YOU INSIDE ME! GET OUT OF ME NOW!'_

'CALM DOWN AND LET ME EXPLAIN! I took you so that one of the others could not. I did it to save you. As I said before not all of my kind are the same. Some of us would die before we would take an unwilling host but in your case I had to do it to save you. Now do you understand Cab?'

I was lost of words at what this thing had said.

' _You did it to save me?'_

'Yes.'

' _Why?'_

'Because not all of us are the same, I believed that hosts should be allowed to choose it they wish to be a host. My kind does not need a host but we want one so we can feel the world like you do. I will tell you how my kind came into being.'

'The first one of our kind was born through magic. A wizard caused my kind to be born into your world. He made the first one and seen that it could take a host and control them, he made another one but what he did not see was that we could give birth to more of us and when he made the second one, she mated and gave birth to a baby.'

' _Wait, she? He made a female cloud?'_

'Yes. Our kind grew and when he seen that he could not control us he tried to destroy us. He killed all of us but one, a female who gave birth to twins, a boy and girl. Their anger against the human kind caused them to teach their children to hate humans and then we tried to kill the human race but slowly year after year the hate and anger faded and we seen that we could use your kind to see the world as you do and we took your kind as soon as you were born and slowly we took over your kind. But now that most of your kind is host to one of us, we seen that we did not need to hide and now it is like it is today. We raise humans to be a host then we make them a host. Now humans are fighting back and you know to rest.'

' _Your kind kills the ones who fight back or forces them to host one of you.'_

I felt warmth spread though my body as if this thing was happy that I understood what it was saying. Then I felt sadness coming from it, him and I pity him.

' _What do you think that by saving me you can change the rest of your kind? Are you a male or what? I just want to know so I do not just keep calling you it, just do not think that I am letting you stay in me because I have not deiced if I should.'_

'I do not expect less at all and I am a male. As I said my name is Yami Mel.'

' _Yami Mel? What kind of name is that?'_

'Yami means dark and Mel is my name so it means dark Mel.'

' _I am just going to call you Yami, if that is okay with you.'_

'I like it and you can also call me Mel if you wish. '

' _So Yami, you can stay.'_

'What?'

' _I said you can stay inside me and use me as your host but I am going too laid down some rules.'_

'Thank you Cab and I hope that we will get along together well and I will follow the rules you laid down.'

' _Alright then what do we do now Yami?'_

'We will go and join to the fight against my kind and we are going to win.'


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello. This is IceDragonGirl36 again. This is my new story and I hope you guy like it. =-)**_

'Talking through a mind link from a cloud to a human'

 _This is the thoughts of the person_

' _This would be talking through a mind link from a human to a cloud'_

 **This is a cloud talking out loud**

It was a few hours after I woke up and learned about the cloud within me. Yami Mel, was a funny guy, he had a good sense of humor. He found out that I like sunny days and moonless nights. He had asked me why I like moonless nights and I told him because if the moon was there on that night, I could not see all the stars. Right now we were packing a bag full of canned food and water bottles.

' _So where are we going? Are we going to join the fighting Yami?'_

'Yes we are. The rebels live near the city but not too close. That is why I am having you pack a lot of water. We got a long way to walk and then I got to take over.'

' _Why?'_

'Because they trust me and I am one of the few clouds that know where the base is at. I know this because I am one of the ones who started the fighting against the others.'

' _You started fighting back for the human race?'_

I had disbelief in my voice.

 _He had started the fight. Man, I cannot believe this, to think that I was holding within me one of the clouds who rebel against his own ways._

' _Why did you rebel Yami? What made you change your ways?'_

'That is a story for later. May I take over now Cab?'

I nodded and gave him control of my body. He picked up the bag and walked out the door and headed to the forest. He pulled out a bike from behind a tree and got on it. He looked back to the city and shook his head. I felt remorse and sadness coming from him and I mentally gave him a hug. He smiled and took off pedaling into the forest. I hope that we could save the human race and help the clouds somehow. Without knowing I fell asleep in the back of our shared mind.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello. This is IceDragonGirl36 again. This is my new story and I hope you guy like it. =-) Sorry, I have been away from my laptop and I have not got much done because I have been dealing with writers block, so sorry for taking so long with chapter 4.**_

'Talking through a mind link from a cloud to a human'

 _This is the thoughts of the person_

' _This would be talking through a mind link from a human to a cloud'_

 **This is a cloud talking out loud**

The sun burned down on us and both I and Yami were growing tired from biking through the forest.

' _Yami will you please stop for a few minutes, we are both tired.'_

'No can do Cab, we need to get to the base before sundown. If we are stuck outside at night then most likely we will not live to see the sunrise. There are wild animals who will not hesitate to kill us and eat us.'

' _I will die but not you. You can just leave me and live.'_

'I would not leave you just to save myself and nor could I leave your body right now. Once a cloud joins a body they cannot leave that body for at least two months, well they could but it would kill the host.'

 _Now I know why he wanted to leave as soon as the sun came up but we could not thanks to me. If we get eaten, it will be my fault. Man, I have messed up his plans big time. I should have known I always mess things up for everyone. I am a failure at everything, heck I could not even keep my own body._

' _What would happen to the host if a cloud left their body right after joining them Yami?'_

'The body would explode and kill the host but not harm the cloud.'

' _Oh dear, that sounds painful. I hope that it will never happen to me.'_

'I would never do that to you and before you ask, no another cloud cannot take a host that is already host to another cloud.'

' _How did you know I was going to ask that?'_

'I did not, my hosts before you asked the same questions as you did. I care for my hosts and I will never hurt them. I will take care of you Cab.'

' _Okay but remember that I am a big boy I can take care of myself.'_

I heard Yami laugh and I felt good that I could make him smile and laugh. I do not know why but it made me feel good that I was helping a big cause in one way. We wove through the forest hoping that we could make it before the sun went down.

'Cab?'

' _Yes Yami… Yami look out!'_

We hit a large rock and were sent flying through the air. When we landed our sight went black.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry, I have been away from my laptop and I have been dealing with writers block, so sorry for taking so long with chapter 5.**_

'Talking through a mind link from a cloud to a human'

 _This is the thoughts of the person_

' _This would be talking through a mind link from a human to a cloud'_

 **This is a cloud talking out loud**

When we woke up, I was hit with a splitting headache. I grabbed my head in pain and trying not to cry out in pain. After it ebbed down a little I realized that I was in control. I looked to the west to see that the sun was setting and we were running out of time.

' _Yami! Yami! Wake up now! We got to get moving now so wake up!'_

I did not hear any answer to my calls to Yami. Why was he not waking up? Why?

 _This is bad, very bad. I cannot hear Yami and the sun is going down. How am I going to get to the rebels now! I wish Yami would wake up right now._

I looked around the forest not knowing which way to go. I heard a howl and dread filled me. I looked around to see if there was anything to fight with but I found nothing. I looked at the trees near me to see if I could climb them to safety but none of the limbs were low enough for me to climb up and away from the ground.

' _YAMI! Wake up now! Please wake up!'_

I heard the howls getting closer to me and with each howl more dread filled me. The sun was still going down and with each passing minute the forest grew darker.

 _What am I going to do! Yami still is not answering me and I do not know how to protect myself. What will happen to me!_

 _ **What will happen to Cab? Will Yami wake up and save Cab or will Cab be eaten by wolves? Wait for chapter 6 to read and find out what happens to them.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry, I have been dealing with school and there are things going on in my house and I have been dealing with writers block, so sorry for taking so long with chapter 6.**_

'Talking through a mind link from a cloud to a human'

 _This is the thoughts of the person_

' _This would be talking through a mind link from a human to a cloud'_

 **This is a cloud talking out loud**

As the howls rang out closer and closer, dread and fear grew until I felt as if I was could not breathe. I was looking around to see if I could find some place to hide but I seen none.

' _Yami! Please wake up! Yami!'_ I cried out in my head trying to wake Yami.

 _What am I going to do? There is no place for me to hide and there is nothing I can use to defend myself from the wolves. Why is Yami not waking up or answering me?_

My heart raced faster as I heard more howls echo out through the forest, the sun slowly setting and plunging the forest in darkness. As the howls came closer, they sounded less like wolves and more like unearthly beasts that rose from dark places where evil flourish. I let out a whimper and panic flooded my mind and I reacted on instinct and tried to leap up and run but as I tried to stand, pain tore through my head like flames racing up a bone dry piece of wood. I fell back down and let out a loud moan as lightning danced and pranced on my left leg.

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" A deep male voice rang out and another answered back, "Yea, I heard it." The second voice that had answered was a female voice, a little high pitch. "Same here Trent, I heard it in that direction." Another female who's voice had a lower pitch then the first female. I heard the howls coming closer at the same time hearing footsteps were approaching my area.

"Look! Over there! I see someone…Wait, it is a boy and he is hurt…Get those dogs back…He need medical attention…Go get help Lizzy." I heard Trent speak but only heard bits and pieces as the darkness started closing in on me. "Okay…I will tell them…I will be back as soon as I can." The higher pitch voice spoke and then started to fade as she left. "River, get out…bandages…lost a lot of blood…apply pressure to his wound…Hey kid…hear me? He…taken…blow to…head…Name?"

"What?" I spoke, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Your name…name kid?" I was losing the fight to stay awake and I whisper only one word before I was dragged under by the darkness.

"Cab."

 _ **Who are the people who have saved Cab? Are they the Rebels or are they someone else? Where will they take Cab and what will they do if they find out that Cab hosts a cloud? Find out the answers in Chapter 7.**_


End file.
